Brawny Bloomin' Flower Rangers: A Shattered Starlight Story
by Wishing5tar
Summary: Half parody, half tribute, this story fleshes out some of the supporting cast of the web comic Shattered Starlight. It is not necessary to read the original comic before reading this, but it would allow you to enjoy this story on more levels. Highly recommended for anyone who enjoys botany, environmentalism, and superhero comedies.


"This community garden is more than just a high school project. It can do a lot of good for our area, reducing storm runoff, cleaning the air, and beautifying the neighborhood, too. You all should be proud!" Mrs. Appletree beamed at her students. "Now, don't be late to lunch. All that work must have given you an appetite! You may leave as soon as you've put away your tools."

The students returned to the shed, putting away their tools and leaving through the greenhouse.

"I guess you don't need Flower Power to help save the Earth, right?" said the student in yellow, as she stretched and wiped off her boots.

"Yeah, we can all do our part," said the student in red. "After all, it's everyone's world."

BOMBOMBOM, BOM, BOM deedleedlee-dee-dee, BOM, deedleedlee-dee-dee, BOM, dee, dee, dee, BO~M

"I'll do my part right now," said one of the school bullies, holding a ball of paper over the recycling bin, and then dropping it in the trash. "Oops," he mocked.

"Hahahahahahaaaaaa!" came a high-pitched laugh from his scrawny friend. "Good one, Blubber! Show those trees who's boss!"

"Actually, deforestation is no laughing matter," said the student in blue. "Statistically, the trees saved by recycling can remove carbon from the atmosphere on the order of —"

"Boooooorrrriiiiiiinnnnngggg!" jeered Bonehead.

"You won't be able to laugh when you're choking on smog," quipped the student in purple.

"Yeah, and that's if rising sea levels don't wash you away first," added the student in pink.

"Fine," replied Blubber. "We were leaving anyway. Lunch is next, remember?" Blubber and Bonehead made their way to the cafeteria.

"That reminds me," said the student in pink. "We should invite the new kid to join us. I think he's wearing green today. Have you seen him?" She put Blubber's paper ball in the recycling bin.

"We'll find him in the cafeteria. Come on." The student in red led his friends on their way.

dun duun duun DUUUUUUN!

"Augh! Look at all that hard work on that garden finally paying off! It makes my stomach turn! Drought, what Invasive Species can you offer me to destroy those do-gooders' little project?" A caped figure turned his blood-chilling gaze from the observation deck.

A hunchbacked troll with parched, leathery skin led his master back to his workshop. "Well, highness, I think you'll be quite pleased with this crop."

"What did I tell you about using that kind of language in my castle!?" snapped the tyrant.

"Oh, this harvest, then," said the troll, bowing in apology.

"Fool! Dolt! Imbecile!" fumed his wicked master.

"Aaaah!" the troll jumped on realizing his mistake. "This batch! I think you will be pleased with this batch!"

"It had better be good, if you plan on breaking even in my books," came the grumbling reply.

"Yes, yes, some of my finest work yet. Here, take a look. We can deploy a three-pronged attack this time, rather than sending just one monster as usual. This canine menace can strike from the ground, while the insectoid terror here makes an aerial assault."

"Excellent! Just look at those jaws… and very impressive wings!"

"Your lordship will also like to know that the insect is a parasite, capable of draining Flower Power through its stylet to become even stronger!"

An evil laugh echoed through the cavernous halls. "Drought, you've done well! Now, you mentioned a three-pronged attack."

"Ah, I saved the best for last. It's a secret weapon, and one that I can't show you without a host to use it. Instead of a monster, this will allow us to fight fire with fire. A scorched-earth campaign, you might say."

"That's the kind of language I want to hear! Pollution! Erosion! These are the things we're fighting for." He smashed his fist into an open palm. "Speaking of fighting, I think it's time we started a little trouble on Earth."

Meanwhile, back at Cherub Glade High School…

"It's been great getting to know you," said the student in green. "Hey, does anyone have history next?"

"No, we're going to English," said the student in pink, gesturing to the student in red.

The student in red added "Our history class is tomorrow, sorry."

"The rest of us have chemistry," said the student in purple. "But, um, we could do something after school."

"Sounds good. Do you already have plans?" The student in green put on his backpack and began to leave.

"Not yet," said the student in blue. "However, we can meet at the flagpole to do something extemporaneously when the school day ends."

"Yeah, we can play it by ear," said the student in yellow helpfully.

"Awesome, I'll see you all then." The student in green waved goodbye.

At the end of the day, he went to find his new friends. "Whew! Alright, that's day one. I'd better hurry to the flagpole to meet - Whoa, what!?"

"Bbblblblblblbllblbblblbblblbbbbl!" A troop of attackers dressed in crabgrass armor intercepted the student in green.

DUN! dundundundundundundundundundundun DUN-DUN! dundundundundundundundundundundundundundundun DUN! dundundundundundundundundun DUN-DUN-DUN! BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM!

"Uht, seet, uyaaah!" The student in green broke free with an elbow to the attacker's gut, kicked a second away, and landed an uppercut on a third that tried to tackle him.

"Bbblblbbblblblbl!" screamed the attackers, regrouping and charging together.

The student in green dashed to a wing of the school still under construction. Leaping onto the stairs, he kicked the nearest attacker to tumble into the others. He ducked behind a corner, sucker punching the first face that came around after him. Using a steel pipe as a staff, he fended off another three attackers. When one tore it away from him, a skipping kick sent the next one through the drywall. Still outnumbered two to one, he ducked a swing from the pipe and wrestled its new owner to the wall. While he struggled to take back his weapon, the attackers piled on top of him. He was buried under an avalanche of crabgrass and teleported away, to a place he could only have imagined in his nightmares.

"It's been a while since classes ended. Where do you suppose he is?" asked the student in pink.

"Maybe he got a little lost. It shouldn't take him long to find his way," said the student in purple.

"Did you hear that?" asked the student in yellow.

"Yeah, it sounded like a crash coming from the new wing," said the student in purple.

BEEPBEEP beepbeep BEEP beep!

"I read you, Doctor Gardener," said the student in red, careful to hide the conversation from any bystanders.

"Rangers," came the voice of their mentor, "Your new friend will not be joining you. He was abducted by Weeds not long ago. I am detecting other anomalous activity in the area. It appears our perennial adversary, Baron Soil, has deployed new Invasive Species to Cherub Glade. Teleport to the Garden Plot at once."

"We're on our way," he replied. The team found a place where they would not be seen and vanished like colorful pollen on the wind.

"Doctor Gardener, Garden Gnome, what's going on?" asked the student in red.

BUMBUMBUUUM BUM BUUUUUM, BUUUUUM BU-BUUUUM

"Baron Soil has just released his newest monsters to attack your community garden. The students have fled to safety, but the garden will become a wasteland without you to defend it," answered Doctor Gardener, straightening her lab coat. "Observe the Watching Sphere."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! What's that, Doctor Gardener?" Garden Gnome was the first to see what they were up against.

"This," explained Doctor Gardener, "is the Neighbor's Dog. It's digging claws can uproot even the mightiest trees. As you see, it's jaws even have the bite force to crush this car's engine."

"Oh, no," said the student in yellow. "That was Mrs. Appletree's car."

"The second monster is equally fearsome," she continued. "This is the Parasite Cicada. Its wings make it highly maneuverable, and will allow it to stay out of your reach until it finds an opening to strike."

"What a ferocious specimen of homopteran!" exclaimed the student in blue.

"Indeed," said Doctor Gardener. "This monster has a unique feature. You will be vulnerable to its piercing stylet, which it can use to absorb your Flower Power to enhance its own abilities."

"And I thought it was gross before," groaned the student in pink. "But Doctor Gardener, what about the kidnapping? We can't just leave him."

"You will not have to," said Doctor Gardener. "Garden Gnome and I will plan the rescue mission in the meantime. Your top priority is defending the city."

"Well, the sooner the better, I say!" said the student in purple.

"You've got that right," said the student in red with a nod. "Let's do it, guys! It's bloomin' time!"

dundunDUN-daDUN-daDUN-dun, dun, duuun, DUN! dundunDUN-daDUN-daDUN-dun, dun, duuun, DUN!

"Violet!"

"Fuchsia!"

"Bluebell!"

"Daffodil!"

"Gloriosa!"

didlididlididlididliDIDLIDIDLIDIDLIDIDLIdidlididlididlididliDIDLIDIDLIDIDLIDIDLIDIDLIDIDLIDIDLIDIDLIDIDLIDIDLIDIDLIDIDLIDIIIIIIIIII~!

"Ayaaaah!" roared Gloriosa, with a running flip above the ruined car. "Better beat it, Neighbor's Dog - or we'll send you packing with your tail between your legs!"

"Face the music, Parasite Cicada!" shouted Violet, flipping next. "Your chirping days are over!" The second-in-command struck a pose along with their leader.

Bluebell flipped afterward, posing and adding, "Time for some Integrated Pest Management! Doctor Gardener's team is here now!"

Next was Daffodil. "How dare you attack this garden!? You'll pay for this, and so will Baron Soil!"

Last to leap and join the pose was Fuchsia. "Bring it on! You guys are as good as composted!"

"Look out!" Gloriosa finished, "Here come the…"

The group struck a new pose and finished in unison, "… FLOWER RANGERS!"

GO GO, FLOWER RANGERS! dawn-dawndawn-dawwwn, dawwwn-DAWWWN-dawwwn-dawwwn-dawwn, GO GO, FLOWER RANGERS! dawn-dawndawn-dawwwn, dawwwn-DAWWWN-dawwwn-dawwwn-dawwn, GO GO, FLOWER RANGERS! YOU BRAWNY BLOOMIN' FLOWER RANGERRRRRS!

The Neighbor's Dog sniffed the air, opened his dripping jaws, and growled, "Hrrr, fresh meat! I'll tear you flowers up and mark my territory all over the garden before I'm done. Don't expect an apology from Baron Soil, either!"

"Yezzz!" buzzed the Parasite Cicada, spreading his wings, "We've been exzzzpecting you, Flower Rangerzzz. However, thizzz time, thingzzz will be different. You've zzztumbled into a trap!" He took to the air, threatening the rangers with his thrusting stylet.

Daffodil dodged his first pass, coming face-to-face with the Neighbor's Dog and having her punch clash with the dog's lunge, driving them apart. He lashed out again, only to have her handspring over his back.

The Neighbor's Dog instantly charged at Bluebell, who noticed the Parasite Cicada was also swooping in.

"Bluebell!" called Fuchsia, "He's coming straight for you!"

"Well, the more momentum he builds up," said Bluebell, "the more centripetal force he gives me! Heyyyyah!" A judo throw allowed Bluebell to launch the Neighbor's Dog into the path of the Parasite Cicada, who swerved at the last second to avoid draining the other monster.

Bluebell and the Neighbor's Dog grappled, until his claws slashed Bluebell in a shower of sparks. Bluebell jumped back to his feet and saw Gloriosa land a flying kick to the hinge of the Neighbor's Dog's jaw. Bluebell sprang through the air, coming down hard on the Neighbor's Dog with both heels and knocking him down in turn.

"Are you alright?" asked Gloriosa.

"I'll be fine," said Bluebell. "Let's stay on the offensive!" He jumped to one side to surround the Neighbor's Dog. "Alright, you coprophagous canid, time for round two!"

The Neighbor's Dog's claws swept harmlessly through the air, as Bluebell cartwheeled clear. Turning to strike again, he felt his side hammered by a series of punches from Gloriosa.

"Houh! Hah! HAH!" Gloriosa shouted while striking, next dodging the snapping jaws and remembering Mrs. Appletree's car.

The Neighbor's Dog found himself immobilized by Bluebell's grip on his tail. "Rrrow!" he barked, straining to pull free.

"Yaaa-AH!" Gloriosa drove a flying knee into the beast's jaw, bashed his snout with a hard right cross, and held his jaws shut while he was stunned. The Neighbor's dog had managed to throw off Bluebell, who noticed how the others had fared with the Parasite Cicada at the same time.

After swerving away from the Neighbor's Dog, the Parasite Cicada took aim at Violet.

"Eyaah!" Violet tried to deflect him with a roundhouse kick, but the Parasite Cicada ducked in time to have only his wings ruffled. He made a rough landing, scrambling to steady himself.

Fuchsia's punt sent him tumbling, though he quickly reopened his wings and flew low at Daffodil. "I'll bleed you dry! You'll be nothing but a huzzzk!" he threatened.

Daffodil's stomp narrowly missed him. She turned to see his next pass and ducked it. Twisting out of the way of a third, she saw Violet sprinting to intercept the insect. He caught the head, and kept the stylet in a hard grip.

"You're forgetting how zzztrong inzzzectzzz are!" buzzed the cicada, using his six legs to turn in Violet's hold. He opened his wings again, using their propulsion to smash Violet into the ground, head first. Both of his hands were on the stylet now, struggling as it inched toward his throat. The Parasite Cicada buzzed with glee, his oral pumping muscles throbbing into a frenzy.

"Pistil Pistols! It might the only chance!" exclaimed Fuchsia.

"Ready, aim," said Daffodil, both converting their Stamen Swords for ranged combat. "Fire!"

They blasted the cicada in an expert display of sharpshooting.

"BBBZZZZZZZ!" cried the cicada, scrambling to get back up. His wings were smoldering, mangled and useless.

"Nice shooting!" said Violet, back on his feet. "That exoskeleton's tough, but you're not invincible. Let's see what you can do without your wings - and without him either!"

The Neighbor's Dog labored to open his jaws, but Gloriosa's hold kept them shut.

dun, dun, DUUUN-DUN, da-dun DAA-dun. dun, dun, DUUUN-DUN, da-dun DAA-dun.

"Blast! Those little tree-huggers are doing better than expected. Is the secret weapon weapon ready yet!?" Baron Soil stormed from his observation deck into the workshop.

"We just finished testing, Baron," replied Drought. "It was unfortunate that the Parasite Cicada admitted this was a trap, but that may work to our advantage if the Flower Rangers believe it has already been sprung."

"Go on, Rangers. I want to see some overconfidence down there. The mind control spell is at full power! Deploy the secret weapon now!"

"Time to finish them off!" said Gloriosa. "Flower Rangers! We— Huh!? What's happening?"

DAN-daDAdaDAdadaDAAA-DAAAN, DAN-daDAdaDAN DJOO-DJOO-DJOODJOO!

"Not so fast, Flower Rangers!" came a voice from the battle's edge. "Baron Soil sends his greetings." A Snapdragon ranger lazily strolled up to where Gloriosa grappled with the Neighbor's Dog. "Pretty soon, he'll send his condolences to Doctor Gardener too. Haaht!" His tornado kick forced Gloriosa to dodge, freeing the Neighbor's Dog.

An ear-splitting howl rose from the freed jaws. "Alright, Bluebell, time for round three! Take your best shot!" While Gloriosa engaged Snapdragon, Bluebell dodged, bobbed, and wove, giving ground to the Neighbor's Dog. The advancing claws and teeth either missed or glanced off his guard. He threw the occasional blow, but nothing that could gain a decisive advantage. "What's this? Are you frightened? Well, you should be!" He bared his teeth and crouched to charge again.

"Daffodil! Fuchsia! Bluebell needs your help. I'll finish off the bug and join you when I can." Violet drew his Stamen Sword, and tested his six-legged adversary's nimble footwork.

"Your best just isn't good enough!" barked the Neighbor's Dog.

"Actually, it's an artifice that's fooled you before," retorted Bluebell. "Hayaah!" His skipping kick stopped the Neighbor's Dog in his tracks.

Fuchsia leapt into the air while Daffodil rammed the dog with all her might. Falling hard, Fuchsia's chop landed on his neck.

"We're here to help, Bluebell!" said Fuchsia.

"Yeah! Let's tame this big brute!" said Daffodil.

The Neighbor's Dog swiped with his huge claws, striking away Fuchsia. "Tame me!? It's time to go really wild now!" he growled. Like great rows of spears, his hackles rose on his back. His eyes went bloodshot, and his growl grew louder and deeper. "No more play! This time, I'll maul you!"

Snapdragon and Gloriosa charged each other. A flying kick from Snapdragon sailed through the air, while Gloriosa threw himself into a butterfly twist. Gloriosa pounced into a kick of his own, only to have Snapdragon intercept his foot. Thrown into the air, Gloriosa completed the backflip to land on his feet. A cross looped into a palm strike, which fooled Snapdragon and whipped his head back. The punch to Snapdragon's gut stopped on his guard, but the knee that followed hit and forced him away. The following lunge punch connected as well, then Gloriosa ducked. Snapdragon's roundhouse kick swished over Gloriosa's head, spinning into a side kick to the ribs. Snapdragon threw a high side kick, forcing Gloriosa to duck again. Gloriosa also dodged the stepping hook that came next, and was shoved away by blocking the spinning backfist that followed. Gloriosa slipped the next punch, chopping Snapdragon's jaw and sending him reeling. Snapdragon's stepping front kick glanced off of Gloriosa's guard, but allowed him to close the distance for a liver shot. His leading hand landed a hook to the temple that knocked Gloriosa down, but he tripped Snapdragon before he could strike again. Both fighters rolled clear and jumped to their feet.

"Might as well give up now," taunted Snapdragon. "You know you don't have a chance, right?"

"Snapdragon, we shouldn't be fighting each other," said Gloriosa.

"Because you know it's hopeless!"

"Wrong. Because a true Flower Ranger would only use Flower Power for good." Gloriosa stood his ground.

Snapdragon doubled over, the colors of his suit beginning to fade. "Ugh! It's… working!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Gloriosa.

"NOOOO!" boomed the voice of Baron Soil. "I sent you to destroy the Earth! And that's what you shall do!"

Snapdragon lurched forward, clearly fighting to stop himself. "No, the Earth… is my home… I won't let… you…" His suit's colors continued to go gray.

"The spell! It's… stop this! Stop this nowwww!" screamed Baron Soil.

"The Earth is home for all of humanity," said Gloriosa, realizing what Snapdragon meant. "Billions of lives depend on the Flower Rangers to keep our world safe. Baron Soil is the enemy of that mission, not to mention all the other species that call this planet home."

"The Earth is my home," said Snapdragon, stopping himself at last. "And as a Flower Ranger," he stood upright again, "I'll fight for the Earth to the finish!" A great shattering sound echoed, as the colors of Snapdragon's suit suddenly became vibrant again. "Ayaaaah!" His leap brought him to where the others were trying to contain the Neighbor's Dog. Landing in front of Fuchsia, he stopped a charge with a fierce uppercut. Daffodil followed it up with an axe kick.

"He got away from me! Be careful!" Violet came running to join the group.

"Snapdragon! Look out!" Gloriosa rejoined the others against the Neighbor's Dog.

Groaning, Snapdragon collapsed. The Parasite Cicada had clamped his legs onto a new victim, draining his Flower Power and turning his suit gray again, then causing it to vanish completely, revealing the student in green. Glowing brightly and with his wings restored, the Parasite Cicada took to the air again.

"Now, you'll get a tazzzte of your own medizzzine!" He blasted Daffodil with a barrage of Pistil Pistol energy from his stylet, sparks flying from her suit.

"Yes! He drained the traitor!" roared Baron Soil, thrilled with this turn of events. "The Snapdragon powers can still work for us a second time!"

Drought interjected, "But master, isn't that recycling?"

"Ye-, uh-, Shut up!" Baron Soil leaned over his observation deck and watched keenly what would happen next.

"Flower Bowsaw!" Fuchsia summoned her weapon and loosed a garden stake arrow. It struck the Parasite Cicada into a downward spiral before he could fire at her next. He recovered and took aim a second time.

"Flower Loppers!" Bluebell jumped from a tree branch and clamped down on the huge insect. Slowly but surely, he sank despite the beating wings. "Now that's a classic example of commensalism," said Bluebell. "We're helped by the tree, while the tree is neither helped nor harmed." His boots gently touched down. The Parasite Cicada tried another Pistil Pistol shot, but Bluebell held his face into the ground where the blast could strike no one.

The student in green slowly rolled over, seeing Fuchsia running to help him.

BEEPBEEP beepbeep BEEP beep!

"I read you, Dr. Gardener," said Fuchsia. "He's really suffering. How can I help him?"

"I have sent Garden Gnome to deliver a remedy," came the reply, as a wind of pollen materialized into her assistant.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" he exclaimed. "Dr. Gardener said to give you this!"

"Thanks. You'd better get back to the Garden Plot," said Fuchsia.

"No sooner said than done!" replied Garden Gnome, vanishing again.

"What's this? It looks like a new Seed," said Fuchsia.

"It is just that," came the reply. "It is a transplant for the Snapdragon powers. I will instruct you further after you plant it. The transition may be painful, but this is our only hope of saving him from his drained state."

"Please…" wheezed the student in green, groaning again as Fuchsia completed the transplant.

"Something's wrong!" she screamed. "I think I made a mistake. Doctor, what should I do!?"

"Give it time," Dr. Gardener explained. "This is the seed of the Tiger Lily, his true spirit flower."

"My true… spirit flower…" he was at last able to sit up again, his breathing returning to normal.

"With this," Dr. Gardener continued, "You will awaken hidden strength and unlock your true potential as a Flower Ranger."

He stood up once more. "Alright! It's bloomin' time! Tiger Lily!" A new power suit covered him, coming with a communicator of his own. He received a signal from Dr. Gardener.

"Excellent, you have completed the transition. Though your Snapdragon powers were limited by mind control and their evil nature, you are now a true Flower Ranger, elevated to power equal to the rest," Dr. Gardener told him.

"And I know just where I'm needed. Thank you," he said into his communicator. Taking Fuchsia's hand, he added "I owe my thanks to you, too."

"Glad to help," she said, clasping his hands as well. "Now let's finish off these Invasive Species."

They nodded and parted ways. Tiger Lily joined Gloriosa and Daffodil against the Neighbor's Dog, while Fuchsia joined Violet and Bluebell against the Parasite Cicada.

"Zzztruggle all you like, Flower Ranger!" buzzed the Parasite Cicada. "With Zzznapdragon's power added to my own, I'm zzzstronger than any of you!" He heaved himself up from where Bluebell held him, using his wings and legs together.

"Ungh, I can't hold him much longer," warned Bluebell, "He's about to… break loose…"

"Then we'll take his strength away from him," said Fuchsia, using her Flower Bowsaw to cut off the stylet.

"ZZZZZ!" the great insect hissed in pain, "I zzztill have my powerzzz, fool!"

"Not if this thing still works. Haaah!" Fuchsia spiked the stylet into the Parasite Cicada, unleashing a tornado of energy through the severed end, which dissipated into thin air.

"Good thinking!" said Violet, "This time, you'll be the one getting a taste of your own medicine! That evil Flower Power can't hurt anybody anymore."

Bluebell observed, "It must have drained his own power too! Not only is he deprived of his former abilities, but also, he's down to the size of a normal cicada."

Indeed, the Parasite Cicada was shrunken and exhausted. His legs writhed and wings sputtered.

"Violet, would you do the honors?" asked Fuchsia.

"Gladly! Flower Spade!" Violet summoned his weapon and brought it down on the Parasite Cicada with a resounding PANG. "Gloriosa! We squashed the bug!"

"Alright!" said Gloriosa. "Tiger Lily, can you hold off the Neighbor's Dog for a while?"

"With these new powers, I feel like I could take on Baron Soil himself. Go ahead," replied Tiger Lily. "Flower Kukri!" A blow from Tiger Lily's weapon threw sparks from the Neighbor's Dog's swiping claws, he ducked the counterstrike, and a spinning hook kick smashed into the razor-sharp teeth.

"Flower Rangers! It's time to graft our weapons!" said Gloriosa.

"Flower Spade!" called Violet, throwing his weapon into the air.

"Flower Bowsaw!" called Fuchsia, her weapon magically fusing to the first.

"Flower Trowels!" called Daffodil.

"Flower Loppers!" called Bluebell.

"Flower Machete!" called Gloriosa, leaping into the air to bring the fully assembled weapon down with him.

The Neighbor's Dog barked, "That little light show doesn't scare me!"

"Aw, muzzle it." Tiger Lily used his Seed to teleport to join the others.

"Bouquet Blaster: FIRE!" shouted the Flower Rangers.

Swaths of light raced out and formed a bouquet around the Neighbor's Dog, obliterating him in a dazzling explosion, which became a shower of petals: Gloriosa, Violet, Bluebell, Daffodil, and Fuchsia.

"Yeah! Great job, guys!" Gloriosa said, congratulating his team. "That's exactly what the Neighbor's Dog deserved, the cicada too."

Du-du, dududu, du-du, du-duDUUUduuuuu du-dududududuuDUUU du du-du du, duuu~

"As mayor, I would like to thank the Flower Rangers for their defense of the community garden with this plaque in their honor." The mayor unveiled a memorial, in gratitude to Cherub Glade's heroes.

The student in blue said to his friends, "I'm glad the city's safe again. Those abominations had no niche in our ecosystem."

"Yeah," said the student in yellow, "the Flower Rangers are just amazing. Hey, did you hear about their new member?"

The student in white laughed. "I hope he'll be an asset to the team. Speaking of which, any idea why the Tiger Lily powers bleached my shirt?"

"It's tough to say," said the student in pink. "The technology and magic that go into Flower Power are way beyond what we understand."

The mayor continued, "The City Parks Commission and I would like to thank the community garden's sponsor, Mrs. Appletree, with this very special gift: a new car to replace the one destroyed in all the chaos."

Mrs. Appletree accepted the keys and thanked the mayor, waving to the cheering students from the podium.

"Nice ride, Mrs. A!" called the student in purple.

"Hey, Bonehead," said Blubber, tapping his friend's spindly arm.

"Uh, what, Blubber?" he replied.

"We should find some way to unmask the Flower Rangers. Then, we'd be the ones making headlines. We'd be the ones with cheering fans!" Blubber drummed his fingers together, smiling at his clever plan.

Bonehead's shrill laugh rose above the cheering. "Hahahahahahaaaaaa! Great idea! I bet it'll be a piece of cake, too."

"Cake? Now that's brilliant. Come on." Blubber dragged his friend away.

"No, that's not what I - oh, alright." Bonehead could not stop the snack craving he had set in motion.

BEEPBEEP beepbeep BEEP beep!

The student in red found a place out of the way, where he and his friends listened closely. "I read you, Dr. Gardener."

"Rangers, I have news I must urgently share with you. Teleport to the Garden Plot right away."

"We're coming now," said the student in red, his team vanishing in wisps of pollen.

"Welcome," said Dr. Gardener, approaching the Flower Rangers. "Let me first salute your achievement. Not only have you defeated the newest Invasive Species, but also Baron Soil himself. He will no longer attack the Earth, having suffered a breakdown from inadvertently recycling."

"That's great news!" said the student in yellow. "But wait, what about Drought?"

"Drought," answered Dr. Gardener, "hid from Baron Soil's fury under his work bench until he could escape. He has since gotten a new job designing monsters with Toei Company, makers of the popular Super Sentai series."

"Wow. I'm happy for him," said the student in purple. "That show's not going anywhere."

"Drought always had a phenomenal aptitude for designing monsters. It's good to hear he's turned over a new leaf," said the student in blue.

"I'm afraid I also have some bad news for you," said Dr. Gardener with a sigh. "Now that Baron Soil is no longer a threat, the Flower Rangers are in for a round of budget cuts and downsizing. Joining us now is the one overseeing these changes, the Empress Celestial."

A fabulous being, who literally had stars in her eyes, appeared before them. Her gown floated on the air like curls of fine smoke, wings fluttered silently, and her shoes touched down with a prim, crisp click.

"Allow me to begin by offering my congratulations, Flower Rangers. You have won your final victory against your fiercest adversary." She brushed aside a cascade of blue hair, a chart materializing beside her.

"Regrettably, one side effect is that your powers far exceed your needs. That being so, they are to be repurposed according to this diagram. The colors will be the same, at least. We can't have the same flowers on a different team or the change would be too obvious. To avoid suspicion, we will convert them to new flowers. We will also be moving the team from Cherub Glade to Montreal."

She looked across blank faces, each stunned into silence. "For what it's worth," she continued, "the name will persist. The legacy of the Flower Rangers will continue. That is all."

Dr. Gardener addressed the team, "I'm sorry. Sooner or later, the mantles of heroes would have passed to others, just as they were passed on to you. I only wish it were not so sudden, and not as a consequence of success. It has been a privilege working together."

"That's it?" asked the student in white. "I only just joined!"

"It's something we're going to have to accept," said the student in red. "Nobody on the team likes it. I know it's frustrating. I know you're disappointed. This is just the way it has to be." He tried to keep his team from taking the news too hard.

"'The way it has to…'" the student in white sputtered, "NO! This is bullshit! I can't believe I'm being robbed of the chance to be a Flower Ranger. This was my childhood fantasy! It was for so many children! I thought it was impossible, but it became a dream come true today. I mean, I only joined the team TODAY! Now I'm getting fired!? Fine! I'll just go into the family business, I guess. I swear, though, if anyone reminds me of what happened to the Flower Rangers, especially if I have to live with the reminder, and ESPECIALLY if anyone calls me this -" He indicated the chart's row converting Tiger Lily to Peppermint, storming out of the Garden Plot and calling over his shoulder, "I'll be the nastiest, crustiest bastard in the cafe, or my name isn't Leon Clarke!" Little did he know what the future held…


End file.
